<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied up by Slashaddict96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451552">Tied up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96'>Slashaddict96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Frenemies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and gretta decide to experiment with bdsm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gretta Keene/Beverly Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning the girls are 13/14 here and mentions of past child and sexual abuse will be mentioned if not your cup of tea i highly recommend you don't read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beverly didn't know why she wanted to participate in this particular activity and with the person, she loathed most she laid still as Gretta tied her wrists to her headboard tight enough for her wrists to turn red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beverly pulled on her arm amazed at how tight Gretta made the rope it excited her causing her to feel dampness between her legs her legs were already tied spread apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gretta than climbed on the bed on her knees and began caressing Beverly's smooth leg before shoving one of her fingers into Beverly feeling around her slick cunt juices pulsing out as Gretta fucked more she loved torturing Beverly but this kind of torture was more fun she thought as she inserted two more fingers pushing deeper into her core.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beverly couldn't help but moan loudly her aunt wasn't home so she was free to</em>
</p><p>Oh that feels so good fuck Gretta!</p><p>
  <em>Gretta took this opportunity to push further into her pussy breaking Beverly's hymen gretta smiled when she pulled out her blood coated fingers </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beverly never felt this kind of high before she's masturbated before but having someone else touch her felt more amazing she's trying not to think about the awful things her dad used to do which was hard </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gretta was mean and hateful that's what Bev was used to so that's probably why she decided to do this with her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon enough gretta was kissing her lips fully naked laying on top of Beverly she tasted her strawberry lip gloss on her lips she was mostly teeth and tongue Beverly didn't mind though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As gretta went down on her she began to pull on her wrists grinding herself against Gretta until she came all over her face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laid there as her high came down noticing the marks the rope made on her wrist the other losers will probably wonder what happened</em>
</p><p>You should probably take care of that once we get out of here says gretta coming back from the bathroom </p><p>I will don't worry about it says Beverly </p><p>You were a nice fuck Beverly don't mistake us for friends though says gretta untying the rope</p><p>Same here says Beverly now please leave </p><p>
  <em>After gretta left Beverly dressed herself and got into bed if she didn't have a friendship with gretta she'll have a fuckship with her </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>